starquestmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Acualis
WARNING: This planet belongs to an past starquest and will not be available anymore. You can download the planet save file here: https://starquestmc.com/files/planets/acualis.zip Acualis is a planet introduced in the Bungeecord Beta 1. As part of Defalos, this planet has sharp cliffs and acacia trees. Currently there are energized creepers and sheep. There are some emus residing at Acualis, but there are no known ones outside of captivity. Environment Acualis has three major types of biomes. The central continents are mostly savannah, with sparse trees. The southern most continent has thick forests. The western most continent and most of the islands appear to be plains, devoid of any trees. The rocky cliffsides are a challenge, and the planet's most well-known inhabitant, creepers, are very troublesome. As a result, Acualis is the worst and most hostile planet in the galaxy. Geography Changes in Acualis's climate have lowered the sea level of this planet. The result is that every land mass stands on very impressive stone cliffs. The planet has sparce coal and iron veins beneath its surface, but they are not that common. Biosphere There are three creatures that call the planet home. The first is the Sheep, which can be domesticated. The second is the Emu though they are very scarce do provide food. The third, and most well-known, is the creeper, which has evolved to be far more deadly on this planet than its Valadro cousin. Resources Mobs : Sheep, creepers, and Invisible Charged Creepers (Nightmare) Plants: Acacia trees, Sunflower, Dandelion, Blue Orchid, Azure Bluet, Oxeye Daisy, White Tulip, Allium, Lilac, Pink Tulip, Peony, Poppy, Red Tulip, Rose Bush, Tall grass. Minerals : Dirt, coal, iron (rare), copper (redstone). Other Resources: Thermal Reactant (from creepers), Polymer (from sheep), Dyes (from flowers) Coordinates The DynMap to Acualis can be see here Tips to living in Acualis for Noobies - If you're living in a WorldGuard Region make sure to have several layers of walls to block people from luring creepers to break in, charged creepers can blow up cobble and anything stonebrick related. Or make a deep underground base. - Do not come out at night to do anything, wait until it's day. At night it would be a nightmare. - Make sure to set your bed-spawn even if you're just visiting, you never know if you're going to die by charged creeper sneaking up behind you. - Charged creepers can kill you in about 1 hit with diamond armor including the fall damage. - If you have your bed-spawn set and you're planning to stay on Acualis awhile do not wear armor that you don't want breaking; charged creeper explosions wear out your armor really fast. - Fences and blocks can block damage from creeper explosions, fences are more effective since they cannot jump over fences. Make sure to surround your house in fences if you don't want the creepers getting you. - Light up your house and outside your house really good - If you're living inside a town make sure to surround your town borders too, Creepers can still come into your town for about 3 seconds until they disappear due to mobs being off in towns, but don't let that fool you.